Redux
by ElementalSoldier9819
Summary: After the poor reception of their 2012 tournament, the All-Stars, fearing that they are fading into obscurity, decide to have an unofficial second tournament in an effort to win back the crowd. (AKA Playstation All-Stars Remastered. Will feature characters from other Sony Franchises)
1. Chapter 1

**I came up with the idea for this story on a whim, in response to not having enough time to dedicate for my other PS All-Stars fanfic**. **This is basically how the All-Stars feel about the poor reception of their game and how it's not getting a sequel. They then decide to invite some new people in hopes they will bring back the failed tournament from the brink. Note that this chapter contains allusions and subtle references to another fighting game (I'm guessing you all should know what it is).**

* * *

In the All-Stars mansion, everyone was just sitting in the living room feeling dejected. It's been over 6 years since they were gathered together to host their universal tournament sponsored by their company, SIE. Unfortunately for them, As much as the All-Stars enjoyed fighting each other for the fame, glory, and friendship, the audience wasn't really impressed by the All-Stars' performance giving them lots of negative reception As a result, the tournament resulted in a loss of revenue for SIE, so the company decided not to host any more tournaments and cut funding to that area entirely, much to the Allstars' dismay

Nathan Drake, being the unanimously elected spokesperson of the All-Stars decided to address the situation promptly. If that tournament meant anything to them it was a manifestation of the All-Stars' Unity and strength.

"Everyone. I understand how you all feel. As much as all of us want to have another tournament, that seems out of the question, due to the fact that our funding been cut " The treasure hunter spoke.

"Ok" Spike Acknowledged " So why didn't people like attending our tournament?"

"Well if one thing's for sure, many people think our tournament was just a ripoff of another tournament hosted by a rival company" Cole pointed out "And if reports are correct, that company's tournament is already in its fifth iteration and it's attracting fans everywhere"

"Are we just gonna stand here like forgotten like the dust in the wind, while the tournament hosted that Rival company keeps getting better and better? " Rachet wondered

"Cursed Mortals!" Zeus stood up slamming his electrified hands on the coffee table irritably "Do they take our performance as a joke? I will teach those fans what happens when you don't give a god the proper respect!"

"It's just like Cole said, Our tournament 6 years ago was just a ripoff, we will never be like them. " Jak said in response, knowing how well the rival company was doing, attracting a lot of spectators with its 5th tournament in session "Still that makes me wonder, if we have a Second tournament how can we make it into something that people will look forward to?"

That was when Raiden stood up

"From what I've heard, If there one thing fans desire," Raiden said with a hint of depression "It's replacing me with my mentor who has been associated with the company for a long time. So I think it's best if I leave and have him take my place"

As soon as Raiden said that, Everyone in the room from Fat Princess to Sir Daniel and Sackboy, the latter two who couldn't even speak, stood up appalled by the Cyborg's suggestion

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Sweet tooth, Radec, and Zeus bellowed

"FORGET IT!" Everyone else shouted in response. They all knew who Raiden was talking about. Raiden's mentor was an individual who was bribed by the rival company to compete in their tournament over 10 years ago. Despite his past partnership with the first generation spokespeople of SIE which was critical to the success of the company, this act was viewed so heinous by the higher-ups in SIE as well as the All-Stars themselves that no one dared speak his name and he could only be described by his initials "SS".

"Listen Raiden" Nariko Spoke "as much your mentor has been associated with the company long before most of us came into existence, he turned traitor the moment he accepted that rival company's offer to join their Tournament over 10 years. And he's still participating in that tournament as of now."

"She's right Raiden," Emmett said, his eyes glowing with fervor "We don't need a turncoat like him. As much as fans want him, he doesn't deserve to be here after what he did. The company chose you to participate in the tournament for a reason and we are proud to have you. If our fans think otherwise prove them wrong, show them you've earned your place among us. "

"But guys, you don't understand how much disdain fans have given me because they wanted him instead of me. In almost every match, the audience would pelt tomatoes at me simply because of my presence with you guys" The cyborg became more depressed.

That was when Drake came up.

"Raiden. As the spokesperson of this tournament, I'm sorry we couldn't do much to help you feel like you truly belong here" Nathan spoke "But please understand that your mentor wasn't a very loyal person. The fact that he was willing to accept a bribe to participate in another Corporation's tournament proves it. The higher-ups have blacklisted him and we don't want him here as well. Sooner or later the fans are just going to have to accept that. As much as they dislike it, there's no better guest we'd rather have but you. "

"I see now, thanks guys" The cyborg answered with a slight smile "Then forget I said anything"

"I may have a solution to this problem." a new voice spoke.

Kratos suddenly came in with a new makeover, sporting a beard and wielding an axe instead of his blades of chaos. Everyone was in awe of his new appearance.

"Hey Cupcake" Sweet Tooth spoke "Looks like you got yourself quite the makeover"

Kratos just ignored the clown before offering his view on the situation

"Kratos, nice of you join us," Drake said casually "We heard you got sent off on a business trip to Norway."

"Indeed I have, I've not only become a changed man, but a loving father as well, but the story can wait for another time. Now as for the tournament, it's quite simple really," The Ghost of Sparta said, answering Jak's question "We still have assets from the first tournament as well as the old arenas, so we could make use of them and host an unofficial tournament. That said, the first thing we need to focus on is getting more challengers. From what I've observed SIE has hired tons of new employees, some of which have achieved a high appeal to fans. If we can recruit them to come to participate, fans will notice and start coming back to see us fight"

Drake could only smile at the suggestion "That sounds like a great Idea! How does that sound everyone?"

"Man why didn't anyone think of this before" Parappa commented "We Gotta Believe it'll work"

All the All-Stars could only nod in agreement. Bolstering their numbers for their second unofficial tournament seemed like the most straightforward thing to do.

"Hey Sly," The treasure hunter called out to the raccoon "Have your turtle friend do some research on these new employees Kratos mentioned about, depending on what they're capable of, they may make good challengers. This is the only way if we want a chance to have positive reception from spectators"

"I'll get to it" The thieving raccoon answered.

One week later.

Bentley had managed to do some research on the other employees of SIE, it took him a few sleepless nights to look up every little piece of information across the SIE Database, but there were 12 employees in particular that caught his eye. And he was talking with Sly about it through video chat

"Ok Sly, I've got the Dossiers of 12 potential candidates for that unofficial tournament. Sending them to you right now" The turtle told the raccoon

"Great" Sly said with a smile before printing them all out from his computer and taking a look at the first dossier in particular. the file had a picture of a red-haired woman dressed in what looked like indigenous attire

"I don't know if you know about her but, she is a new hire that has attained quite the popularity among fans since her debut in 2017" Bentley told Sly about the person "As for the others, they were hired after the first tournament or were longtime employees that could've been in there, but were not included for some reason"

Sly could only comment "Oh all of us definitely know about her, the famed 'machine hunter'. Considering how much can happen over in a span of 6 years, we have nothing but admiration for all the next-generation employees. Guess I'll see what Nathan thinks of this. Thanks, Bentley"

"Anytime Sly," Bentley told his fellow gang member before logging off. "Be sure to call me if you ever need anything else"

Sly then went down to Drake's room, the files in hand

"Hey Drake" Sly barged into Drake's room holding 12 files he got from Bentley "I'm back with those files of employees you've requested"

The raccoon immediately set the files on the treasure hunter's desk.

"Ah perfect," Drake said satisfied "Now just get Ratchet, Jak, Spike, Sweet Tooth, Sackboy and Kratos. I want to see what they think these. "

Drake quickly laid out the files on his desk, In order, each of the Dossiers were labeled.

_The Machine Hunter_

_The Pactmaker_

_The Star King _

_The Colossus Slayer_

_The Survivors_

_The Small Town Delinquent_

_The Dragoon_

_The Shadow Marshal_

_The Holmcross_

_The Paleblood Hunter_

_The Profiler_

_The Android_

* * *

**I really love this game, and it's a shame that a sequel won't be happening anytime soon. By the way, Kratos's trip to Norway is a nod to God of War (2018). As a challenge, could you guess who each of the characters are above? (Hint: The last two are from Quantic Dream). Reviews appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whew, took me longer than expected to get this chapter done, but now here it is.**

* * *

In the conference room of the All-Stars mansion. All the All-Stars who were SIE employees were gathered. Drake was seated at the front in the center before speaking

"Alright Everyone" Drake announced "I Believe you all know why we're gathered here today. As we are all aware, we are here to discuss the possibility of having a second unofficial tournament. IF this works out, it should attract a significant amount of spectators."

"I get what you're saying, Spectators means popularity. Popularity means donations, and donations mean SIE will have enough appeal from fans to fund us a legitimate second tournament" Daxter explained in brief.

"Agreed" Clank spoke up "But I must say before all of us attempt anything. We have to analyze the flaws of the first tournament in more detail. Judging from the reactions of fans from a Survey by SIE. Fans were not impressed by the performances of people such as Parappa and Fat Princess"

Everyone just stared at Clank in a weird way

"I mean no offense," The robot said raising his hands up "I'm not saying that Parappa and Fat Princess, as well as some of you, were bad fighters. It's just that you don't have a high audience appeal"

"Ok Tin can" Emmett stood cracking his knuckle "You make a good point, but it's not my fault the fans didn't like me well enough."

"Same here" Parappa commented feeling displeased by the robot's comment

"Bentley had managed to get some information on potential employees we could invite for our unofficial tournament "

"Ok here's our first candidate"

WIth this the screen in front of the conference room showed a man with spiky blonde hair, red bandanna and armor and wielding a sword.

_Name: Dart Feld_

_Title: The Dragoon_

_Bio: A man whose hometown was destroyed by an Entity known only as the 'Black Monster'. Wielder of the Red-Eyed Dragoon Spirit..._

"Apparently, it looks like Dart was supposed to be included in the first tournament, but due to some conflicts he didn't make it in" Sly spoke

"I think we're all in agreement that we should invite him"? Nathan proposed

"The tournament is long over now, so it's not like the higher-ups in the can do anything about it" Jak responded

The Allstars all raised their hands in agreement

"Okay he's in, onto the next candidate" Drake continued

The screen then showed a blonde haired boy with a mark on his face, wielding a sword and pistol

_Name: Jaster Rogue_

_Title: The Star King_

_Bio: An Agricultural worker and Member of Dorgengoa's Pirate crew. Growing up on the Desert planet of Rosa, and resentful of the presence on the planet of the Longardian army, he yearns to leave and explore space..._

"He may not be very popular, but he does seem like a formidable warrior. I would certainly like to cross blades with him" Nariko commented

"Yeah, I can totally relate to this guy," Ratchet said, "What do the rest of you think?"

The Allstars just agreed.

"Okay, he's definitely invited. Next candidate please" Ratchet called out

The screen then showed a man with Dark brown hair dressed in an ancient tunic.

_Name: Wander_

_Title: The Colossus Slayer_

_Bio: _ _A young man with a clouded past, he travels to the __Forbidden Lands on horseback in order to resurrect his lover, a girl named Mono..._

"This Wander person has certainly earned a lot of recognition and awards, well everyone should we invite him?" Sly asked

The Allstars unanimously raised their hands, agreeing to include the well-known colossus slayer into their unofficial tournament

The screen then displayed a young man with brownish-orange hair dressed in medieval attire.

_Name: Leonard_

_Title: The Pactmaker_

_Bio: A young man employed at Rapacci's Wines in the kingdom Balandor and pact maker of the Inccoruptus Wizel, the White Knight. Though he is an orphan, he has grown up into an upright and very positive fellow. He approaches his job with the same enthusiasm and attention to detail as he does everything else..._

"That contraption of his certainly could go well against ice cream truck" Sweet tooth commented out of approval

"He seems like a pretty competent fighter, despite not having a very high fan appeal" Kratos could only say, "What does everyone think?"

_Name: Norman Jayden_

_Title: The Profiler_

_Bio: An FBI agent tasked with investigating the Origami Killer Case._

"He may not seem like the fighting type" Fat princess advocated "But if this company can show me and Parappa how to fight then there's no reason why it can't be the same for him"

_Name: Rudy Roughknight_

_Title: The Holmcross_

_Bio:A young drifiter who lives as an outcast on the planet Filgaia because of his ability to control ARMs, a powerful gun-like weapon that was used by the planet's civilization of yore._

_"_He may be a mere mortal, but I sense a greater power within" Zeus spoke

"I think it's best that we should invite him to come to participate, Since a lot of people don't know about him, I feel like this would be a chance to pull him up from the brink"

"Mmmpmmph" Sir Dan could only agree with Nariko.

"Okay We've gone through all the older employees. Now let's see who has been hired after our first tournament" Drake declared

The screen then showed a gruff looking man and a young girl wielding fire arms and fighting off what looke dlike zombies

_Names: Joel and Ellie_

_Title: The Survivors_

_Bio:_

"I'd say it best if we hold off on inviting these two since we know they fight as pair and the Kennel is planning on making them separate" Drake proposed

"I must object. Let's invite Joel and Joel only. Ellie, we can worry about once we know what the Kennel has in store for her" Jak proposed, knowing that the Kennel had already been pulled the plug on his work 10 years ago

"But they're partners, we can't invite them separately unless we know how they work individually." Drake tried making his point clear

"From what I observed, Joel seems to do most of the heavy lifting. Besides, his success has pretty much caused the Kennel to stop giving me more promotions. So just invite him for now." Jak calmly argued

The rest of the All-Stars sided with Jak on the matter. Drake just conceded defeat, after all, it's was just an experiment, not an official function

"Show the next Candidate" Jak said

The Screen now displayed a man dressed all black armor with a drone-like device floating by his side

_Name: Lucas Kellen_

_Title: The Shadow Marshal_

_Bio: __A Shadow Marshal of the Vektan Security Agency tasked in keeping the peace between the Vektans and refugee Helghast._..

Out of all the AllStars who agreed. Radec was the only one to disagree.

_"_If all of you think I'm am going to work alongside some ISA Scum, then you have another thing coming," the Helghast command said in disgust

"Radec, whatever dispute you have with this guy can be dealt with at your workplace. Our competitor is strong and will only keep growing as time passes." Nariko said in annoyance

"Next Candidate Please" Radec grumbled in annoyance

The screen then showed a young man wearing a red beanie and denim west with a chain around his wrist

_Name: Delsin Rowe_

_Title: The Small Town Delinquent_

_Bio: A graffiti artist and member of the AKomish Tribe residing in Salmon Bay, Delsin has discovered himself to be a conduit who can absorb the powers of other conduits..._

"A Fellow conduit. I would certainly like a chance to have a match with this guy." Cole spoke

"It seems that Cole and kat aren't the only people with mysterious powers now huh? Who here thinks we should invite Delsin Rowe?" Sly asked

All the All-Stars just raised their hands in agreement without a second thought

"Okay With that taken care. Let's move onto the Next Candidate" Sly declared

The screen then showed a mysterious figure dressed in an all black wielding a serrated blade and a hand cannon

_Name: Unknown, known only as "The Hunter"_

_Title: The Pale blood Hunter_

_Bio: Afflict by an unknown disease, he/she travels to the city of Yharnam to seek a mysterious element known only as 'Paleblood' _

_"_This Hunter's situation certainly is very similar to mine" Emmett folded his arms "I personally like to see what they're capable of"

"Indeed I'd like to test this Hunter's strength for myself" Kratos spoke in favor before turning to the rest of the All-Stars "Should we invite him in?"

The Allstars unanimously agreed.

"Good" Kratos affirmed, "Now who's next?"

The screen now showed a dark-haired man dressed in a casual looking suit and tie, except he wasn't a man, he was an android as shown by LED on his temple

_Name: RK800 "Connor" _

_Title: The Android_

_Bio: An advanced police model android for the DPD tasked with hunting down androids that have mysteriously deviated from their programmed behavior._

"Man, Can you believe how much popularity Connor has received among fans?" Ratchet commented

"Indeed such popularity will only help our cause. Well Nathan, should we include in him or?" Clank asked the treasure hunter who directed the question to the rest of the Allstars who Mostly agreed.

"Okay Everyone, thought we'd save the best for last. Well here she is " Drake said

The screen then depicted a red-haired woman dressed in indigenous tribal attire, wielding a bow and taking on what looked like a giant mechanical T-Rex

_Name: Aloy_

_Title: The Machine Hunter_

_Bio: Growing up an outcast of the Nora Tribe, Aloy has always sought the answers of her origins in a world dominated by 'Machines'_

"She certainly has a cooler job than I do" Spike commented

"I remember her teaching my son a few things about archery. SHe would be a good addition to this tournament" Kratos pointed out

_"A _Worthy Successor in my department if I do say so myself" Radec Commented

"Her popularity has definitely surpassed my own, well everyone are we all in agreement she should be invited?" Drake asked

"YEAH!" The rest of the Allstars cheered enthusiastically.

"Okay, Roster's been decided, all that remains is to send out invitation letters." Drake

Now that the meeting has been dismissed, Drake was still in the conference planning out the next steps

_"_Hey Nathan" Kat spoke out

"Is something on your mind Kat?" the retired treasure hunter asked

"During international women's day, I had a run in with not Only Aloy but a friend of yours. I believe her name was Chloe Frazer" the shifter explained

"You met Chloe?!" Drake was astonished. He hadn't kept in touch with Chloe for who knows how long, but was surprised to find out Kat had recently been in contact with her.

"She told me how she was on an expedition to stop some sort of evil warlord in India"

"So that's what she's been up to. Good to hear"

"I'm thinking it's a good idea to invite our friends to come to participate. I know the company made a promotion for my friend Raven, just as they did with Chloe."

"I actually like that idea, but let's put it on hold for now since we're still experimenting. IF the unofficial tournament turns out to be a success and we get enough support to have an official second tournament, then we can invite them in. Don't want to put all our eggs in one basket, do we?" Nathan gave his response

Kat nodded "Hm, agreed"

* * *

**Hope this wasn't bad. Let me know what you guys think about this now that the characters have been revealed.** **note: Kennel = Naughty Dog**


	3. Chapter 3

**Got this chapter done a little quicker than I anticipated.**

* * *

The day after the meeting. The All-Stars were putting their plan for the unofficial tournament into motion. The ladies, in particular, offered to write letters inviting the 12 candidates.

"Hey Plump" Nariko inquired "You sent one of your men along with Sly to do some reconnaissance a few weeks back right?"

"Hm," Fat princess thought about the question before answering "Are you talking about the time where Sly and one of my workers dressed up as spectators to observe the latest tournament hosted by the rival company?"

Nariko nodded "I am. Did you two learn anything useful?"

"From what I've heard. Fans seem to like the rival tournament better because their rules have always been to simply knock anyone out of the arena. Another noticeable observation was that a good amount of their participants seem to have similar fighting styles" Fat Princess stated

"Seems like a pretty cheap tactic for them to implement in order to have more participants. If there's one thing that sets us apart from them, it's that each and everyone one of us is unique. That's for sure " Nariko commented, "Kat have you finished those letters yet?"

"Almost," the shifter said, sitting at a desk writing down templates of the letters to send out. "Whew done. Come take a look you two"

For the older employees, it was drafted as

_Dear Valued SIE employee_

_You have been invited to participate in our second (un)Official tournament. Your years of service have shown not only your dedication to the company but also your worth as a competitor for this tournament. Your presence in this tournament will be the icing on the cake. If you accept, please press the button the badge provided in this envelope_

_Sincerely,_

_The All-Stars Committee_

For the newer next-generation SIE employees it was drafted as.

_Dear Valued SIE employee_

_We know it's been quite some time since you first started working at the company. As such we would lime to graciously invite to come participate in an unofficial tournament we are hosting. In case you didn't know, this tournament has existed long before you joined the family, but it didn't turn out to be a success. Hopefully, with your presence, we will be able to turn it around to change the fans' perceptions of it and make it something enjoyable. __If you accept, please press the button the badge provided in this envelope._

_Sincerely,_

_The All-Stars Committee_

_"_Sounds convincing enough," Nariko said

"Now just need to make it look nice. Let me handle the embroidery" Plump offered

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Nariko was quick to answer it and saw that it was Dante

"What is it Dante" Nariko eyed

Dante could only shrug "I'm not interrupting something am I, ladies?"

The red-haired warrior just shook her head "Nothing we're trying to keep secret. That's for sure"

"Alright if you say so. It's just that Nathan wants your presence in the living room right now" The Demon slayer stated.

_5 minutes later_

All of the All-Stars were gathered in the living room, where Nathan spoke up

"Alright, everyone" Drake announced "It looks like we have to be realistic here. There are only 4 vacant rooms in the mansion right now, so it looks all of us have to vote to choose which 4 of the 12 will be actually invited."

The All-Stars unanimously agreed that Dart Feld would be one of them. The other 3 would take some time. After much debate, it was decided that the other 3 invitees would be Wander, Joel, and Delsin. The selection made sense, providing the perfect balance between the older employees, and the next-generation figures.

"Gee, So much for Aloy" Kat could only sigh

"yeah, I was really looking forward to meeting her," Fat princess said with a hint of sadness

"Oh, Cheer up you two," Ratchet said, "We still don't know how all this is gonna work out and given the limited supply of resources, don't y'all think it's actually better to wait until this whole thing becomes a success before we bring out the big guns."

Toro could only back the Lombax up "Don't be said, instead be patient. I'm confident everything will go well these arrangements"

"Now that Kat has finished writing the invitation letters, we should probably focus on sending them out as well as marketing and advertising, I will consult with the higher-ups about it. Sweet Tooth, Ratchet, could you two come with me to HQ?" Drake asked

"Sure why not," Ratchet answered

"Anything you say. When you're ready, we can drive to HQ in my ice cream truck"

Kratos then explained what the next steps of the plan were "The rest of you are free to bring in the other 8 for a tour. Make them aware of who we are and what we do. We also need someone to be a lookout"

"What do we need a lookout for? Don't tell me this place isn't safe?" Isaac Clarke asked slightly losing his sanity.

"Ah yes" The Ghost of Sparta elaborated "We need someone to be on the lookout for two blacklisted people who are currently participating in the rival tournament. One of them is obviously Raiden's mentor. The other one is someone who is described as having blonde spiky hair, black clothing and wielding a giant sword. If either or both of them set foot on the grounds of the mansion, We need to make it clear that they're not welcome here and send them running"

"If that's the case. With my binnocucom, there's no one more suitable for looking out than me" Sly said proudly

"I can't seem to understand why our fans would want those two in, but we definitely don't. If you see them Sly, just say the word and I will be more than happy to make them pay for their treachery." Jak chimed in.

Despite the logistical issue of having 1/3 of the desired space in the mansion, the All-Stars were taking small steps to revive their tournament.

"Cole" Radec called out to the conduit

"Hm, yes Radec?" The conduit asked

"You were a bike courier, were you?" was all the Helghast leader could ask

"I was, why do you ask?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Took me a bit longer than expected to finish this chapter. And there are two new faces that I've finally got to introduce. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

As Cole and Radec continued their conversation, the rest of the All-Stars were still in the living room contemplating the next course of action.

"I don't suppose you won't have any difficulty delivering the letters, will you?" The Helghast commander inquired

"For a fellow conduit no problem, just need to go to Seattle. I believe my friend Zeke has maintained contact with Delsin. I'll just give it to him and he'll pass it on. As for the others, I have no idea. "

"Leave the Machine Hunter and the Shadow Marshal to me. We share the same office domain, so it'll be easy for me to deliver the letters to them. "

Suddenly there was a ring of the doorbell.

"I'll get it" Nathan offered. As soon as the treasure hunter he was met by the face of a man who looked like a warrior.

The red armor and bandana perfectly matched one their candidates

"Dart Feld?" Nathan Drake asked the man standing before him

"The one and only." he acknowledged

"Please come inside" Nathan gestured.

"I got your letter, apparently you guys are hosting another tournament of some sort?" Dart asked

"Yeah, but it's not official. We're just building off what we have from the last tournament. If we had the funding there would probably be new arenas as well as other features. It's a shame you couldn't join us back in 2012."

"HQ's budget can only stretch so far. I found that out the hard way when they canceled the next phase I was going to appear in, a few weeks after Isaac and Zeus were invited, not to mention they put me on standby while it was still being planned. "

"It's really unfortunate." The treasure hunter commented as they walked down the hallway "Anyway Here's your room. Feel free to get settled in"

"Thank you" Dart nodded

Meanwhile in the hallway, Clank was in the process of contacting the Burbank office in hopes to reach out to a certain someone. When all a sudden he spotted Sir Daniel ruling past him with a briefcase in hand.

"Daniel, where are you going?" Clank asked out of curiosity

"HQ has recently modernized Gallowmere, so they've invited me to come to speak at a Panel. I will be back in the next few days! see ya!" The skeleton knight answered before running off outside the mansion.

Suddenly confused by this turn of events the robot decided to confer to Drake about his proposition. The treasure hunter just happened to be in the hallway.

"Nathan" Clank reported "In case you were unaware, there has been a new face at the Burbank office. He's quite well-known and has drawn in a significant amount of revenue for the company. He may not be on the list, but he's certainly made a name for himself, I don't suppose we can invite him, can we? Also are you aware of Sir Daniel's sudden absence, he said he was off to speak at a panel "

"That Idiot" Nathan "We do know it but, but Daniel doesn't realize that it's a three-hour drive from here to San Mateo. Who is this person you're talking about?"

"For now, all I can disclose is that his name is Peter and he is a research assistant, but what you should really know is that he has an Alter Ego. And that Alter Ego has ties with the company's film division."

The treasure hunter soon caught on who Clank was referring to "Any Associate of yours is an associate of ours. We'll see what HQ has to say about this." Nathan acknowledged. Ratchet soon jumped into their conversation

"Clank and I really like Peter. Who better to have someone who has an association with the company by other divisions rather than traitors who claim to have an association with us only to sell themselves out to our competitors if it means making big bucks." Ratchet advocated. "Any shouldn't we let the others know about our new guest?"

Ratchet and Drake then scurried toward their living, but not before bringing Dart with them

"Great news everyone!" Nathan Drake announces "Not only did Sir Daniel get a promotion after who knows how long, but we have our newest member. Dart Feld."

The Dragoon suddenly came in, earning the applause of several of the All-Stars

"Hi Everyone" Dart said "I wish I could've joined you back on 2012, but they put me on standby before deciding to cancel me. It's nice to finally meet you all."

"You're one of us now. It's great you have you!" Emmett introduced

"Dart I hope you consider us to be your second family" Nariko said

"Looking forward to getting to know you" Fat princess jumped in

"Can't wait to have a match against you. Looks like we're making some progress good here" Spike commented

Jak stood up.

"I've also got something to announce" the eco channeler spoke out "An anonymous Benefactor has donated $500000 to us. I'd like to know how we should use it." before taking out a letter with a huge check attached to it

_Jak _

_Back in 1996, when I first started working at the Kennel, I'd never imagined how much a legacy I would kickstart. You and your successors have done a fine job in maintaining that legacy and keeping the kennel and SIE alive. Although it shames me that I am not able to see the fruits of my labor due to lacking the proper protection, I have sensed the plight you and your companions face with the tournament, and as such graciously decided to anonymously donate $100,000. I hope you and you're companions will use it to turn your dreams into reality._

_Your predecessor, _

_Orange Cootiband_

"Well that amount of money was certainly unexpected, anyone got any bright ideas?" Nathan inquired.

"Earlier it was apparent that there were only 4 vacant rooms in the mansion. So is anyone thinking what I'm thinking?" Emmett rhetorically asked

From the point Emmett brought up, Unanimously the Allstars agreed to use half the money to build an annex to the mansion with 8 rooms more, all of a sudden their dreams were starting to become reality.

Soon after, Radec decided to go forward now that they were certain that capacity was no longer an issue for their unofficial tournament. But before he decided to take Kat and Kratos with him

"Radec, just where one Earth are we going?" Kat asked

"Two places actually. First the year 3040, and then Vekta" The Helghast commander answered

"3040, is there something special there?"

"Are you blind, that is the year where, Aloy, the one, and only Machine Hunter resides." The Helghast officer said in a cheerful

"I figured that was the case" Kratos could only comment

"She is definitely the rising star the next generation." "Her line of hunting is dangerous enough that it's earned her the respect of both the Helghast and ISA. If there's one thing the Helghast and ISA can agree on, it's her."

When the three arrived, it was in a rather lush forest with not only wildlife roaming around, but also robotic animals. For the first time, they were on the outskirts of Nora Territory in what was once the state of Utah.

"What a beautiful place this is" Kat marveled at sight of the forest

Kratos could only think for a moment "Where do you suppose we should start looking?" Before he and Kat saw that Radec's attention was directed somewhere else

"Well take a look at this" Radec was marveled at the sight metal monstrosity before them ahead. It had a bipedal reptilian form resembling the king of dinosaurs armed with an arsenal of weaponry that was comparable to the heavy weapons of both ISA and Helghast Design. Or as the locals would call it, a Thunderjaw

"Radec" Kat advised "I wouldn't engage that thing if I were you."

"Oh please, If one girl can take something like this down with a bow and arrow" Radec haughtily declared "The most advanced Helghast weaponry should be more than a match against it. Now if you'll excuse me."

the Helghast commander quickly pulled out his WASP Launcher before aiming out at the mechanized beast.

"I'm finished with you!" Radec said as he fired the missiles at the robotic beast.

Contrary to what he expected, the Thunderjaw was only slightly damaged with it's core exposed before it had set it's sights and the Helghast commander and started charging toward him

_Oh Crap! _

"Don't just stand there you two! Help me!" The Helghast commander beckoned

Kat could only facepalm while activating her gravity powers, while Kratos just took out his axe, ready to take on the rampaging robotic beast.

Kat tried to land a few hits from the air against the Thunderjaw, but this only resulted in it firing it's disc lauchers toward her, forcing her to keep evading. Kratos, on the other hand, threw his axe and managed to cut off one of the disc launchers.

Soon from afar, they saw an arrow pierce it's underside before the machine suddenly became encased in ice

"Time to shut you down!" a red-haired woman said before slinging an explosive towards the exposed core, destroying the Thunderjaw.

"I don't know who you are or where you came from but I'd advise you watch your back" The red-haired woman advised Radec "One wrong move against a Thunderjaw and you'd be dead before you know it. Machines like that are only left to seasoned hunters."

"Yes, Aloy" Radec could only say out of not only out of embarrassment, but awe as well. He was certain that if several of his own men were with him, they would run away in fear.

the red-haired hunter suddenly became confused "Have we met before? How do you know who I am?"

"Aloy" Kratos greeted.

"Wait for a second, I remember the two of you!" the red-haired hunter realized.

* * *

**If a sequel for this game ever comes out for PS5, I have no doubts that Aloy would be in it. Here's your next challenge; Based on the context of this chapter, try and guess what game 'Peter' is from. (Hint: Made by Insomniac Games)**


End file.
